Super Namjachingu
by FieshyMalfoy
Summary: Dengan apartemen yang super mewah,ketampanan dan kepintaran yang dimiliki, cuek dan dipuja banyak yeoja, yaitu seorang lelaki agak berandalan bernama Choi Minho. Hidupnya yang selalu damai itu berubah saat Ummanya datang, dengan membawa bocah magnae baru, yang Minho tidak pernah pikirkan, akan menjadi namjachingunya,membuat dirinya menjadi protective. Warning : MinhoxYOOGEUN.Prolog


**Super Namjachingu**

Disclaimer : Minho, Yoogeun and others (C) their family and God

Super Namjachingu(C) me :D

Main Pair : MinhoxYoogeun (don't shock please..hehe)

AU. Dunia dimana Author mengeluarkan imajinasinya..hehe..

Here we go the prolog~~

-MinGeun-

**Pertemuan pertama**

PLAK!

"Ouch!" Dia mengelus kepalanya yang dilempar permen tadi. "Hoy! Siapa yang melem—" Diam.

"..."

"Hey," dia memanggil bocah yang terdiam dengan wajah dingin namun menggemaskan. Bocah itu memandangnya dengan intens.

Bola mata hitam pekat, wajah yang sempurna, postur tubuh yang sempurna, suara yang bass... Penampilan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Siapa namamu?" Bocah itu bertanya tetap dengan pandangan lurus.

Dia mengangkat satu alis. "Panggil aku Hyung."

Bocah itu merengut. Imut. "Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil aku Hyung dulu, bocah."

"Nama."

"Hyung dulu."

"Nama."

"Hyung."

"Nama!"

"Hyung!"

"..."

"Geez, Minho. Choi Minho, bocah."

"_...Minho...Minho..."_ Bocah itu menggumam. "Choi Minho.."

**Ini takdir?**

Ting Tong...

"Ck...berisik." Minho kembali tidur dengan menutup telinganya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Berguling.

"Berisik!" Minho bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menuruni tangga sambil mengumpat. Dengan malas-malasan dia membuka pintu apartemennya. "Nuguse—WHOA!" Minho terjatuh akibat terjangan dari seseorang.

"Minho darling, my cute handsome son in the world~ Umma datang menjengukmu sayang~"

"Um—Umma!" Syok. Hanya itu yang terjadi pada Minho. Anak itu pun bangun, "Kenapa Umma ke sini tiba-tiba?"

Sang Umma tersenyum malaikat diiringi suara setan di setiap bait(?). Sang Umma pun berdiri. "Umma punya kejutan buatmu.."

"Siapa?"

"Hehehe..." Sang Umma pun menarik seseorang dari depan pintu. "Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, anak ini, alias Choi Yoogunnie akan tinggal bersamamu. Rukun-rukun ya~ Yoogunie, ayo salam Hyung-mu."

"Annyeong..."

"..."

"Dia akan menjadi magnae dari keluarga kita."

"..."

"Dan karena Appa dan Umma sibuk, dan juga adik-adikmu yang lain tidak mungkin mengurus magnae, kami titip Yoogunnie padamu."

"..."

"Semua biaya ditanggung kami kok, my son."

"..."

"Umma.." Yoogeun menarik baju sang Umma baru.

"Ya, boy? Hm?"

Jari telunjuknya yang mungil mengarah ke depan. "Dia syok..."

One

Two

Three

"PANGGIL AKU MINHO-HYUNG, BOCAH!"

**I'm in Love with this kid**

"Minho..."

"Hm?" Dia menghirup aroma Yoogeun yang sedang dipangkunya.

"Umm..." Yoogeun tertunduk, dengan wajah memerah.

Alis minho terangkat. "Hei, Yoogeun.. waeyo?" Dia pun mengangkat wajah Yoogeun untuk menatapnya.

"...Ummm..."

"Apa temanmu mengganggumu? Apa ada Ahjussi mesum yang melakukan sesuatu padamu?

Geleng-geleng

"Lalu?" Minho mengelus pipi Yoogeun. Membuat mata sang bocah tertutup untuk menikmati sentuhan Minho. "Katakan.."

"Um... Berjanjilah jangan marah atau tertawa." Dengan pipi yang memerah, dia mengatakan dengan lucu.

"Iya.. janji."

"..."

"Yoogeun..."

"Um... " Mata Yoogeun melirik ke sembarang arah, sebelum bola matanya fokus pada wajah Minho. "Cium aku."

"..." Diam. "Err... Oke."

CUP

Sang bocah merengut. "Bukan di pipi." Telunjuk mungilnya mengarah tepat di bibirnya. "Tapi di sini."

"MWO?!"

**Okay. That's it.**

Untuk ke dua kalinya, saya minta maaf super jeongmal mianhamnida karena telah melanggar janji. Wanted Boy yang seharusnya diapdet namun hiatus. Saya juga akan berpikir 2 kali untuk mengapdet Wanted Boy. Karena takut Wanted Boy dihapus lagi, maka saya putuskan untuk menghiatuskan fic tersebut. Maaf ..

Jangan kaget dengan pairing di fic ini ya yeorobun! Memang fic ini menjurus ke shotacon fic*i love it!* dan pairnya pun tak terduga-duga! Jangan timpuki saya please, karena sudah menistakan Minho jadi seprang pedophile. Hehe... :D

Tapi saya akan berusaha agar fic ini bisa apdet :D

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview Wanted Boy, tanpa review kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa*tendanged*

Pai-Pai...


End file.
